Princess Morbucks Vs Toki
Princess Morbucks from Powerpuff Girls (nominated by Mattardis) takes on Toki from Fist of the North Star (Nominated by WowThatHurts) Intro A small mountain range divides the maze; extending from the center to the far east, it almost appears like the hand of a clock. Toki is at its base, staring up. They aren’t too tall, far from regular mountains, but they are rocky, and complete with snowy peaks. Toki: Almost the real world, condensed into one playing field for a sick game. I commend the designer, but whoever brought me here will answer for his twisted mind. To believe 31 other souls have been bought here... he will pay. ???: Nobody’s paying anything except me! Toki turns around, but is sucker-punched up the mountainside before he can lay eyes on his assailant. He picks himself up, and looks around. Toki: So, you’re saying people have actually bought into this game? That there are some who are willing to fight to get out! Morbucks: Not quite! Coming out of the sky again, she prepares to punch Toki, but he reaches out and blocks the attack with one palm. Toki: A girl? A child? (Looking over the range) You monster. Morbucks: If I can buy myself superpowers, I can buy myself out of this place and go home! You were heading somewhere, you know where the big guy is! Tell me! Toki: At ease. I don’t know where this person is, but I am heading towards the tower far beyond these mountains. That would be my best guess; they would need to be able to oversee the entire land. Morbucks: Okay, thank you! And for your trouble... She sticks a wad of cash into Toki’s hand and flies off. He looks down and sees a lit fuse on the end of it. Toki: Do not take me for a fool, girl. He throws it back, where the Molotov explodes and knocks Morbucks into the mountainside. Toki: (Walking towards her) I would request a lift, but it appears you’re too on the selfish side to offer reliable assistance. I can defeat you now, and heal your wounds later, if you like. Morbucks: You wouldn’t! I’m just a little girl! Toki: Your personality, your attack on me, and the chance I can draw out the grandmaster say otherwise. You are already beaten. Morbucks: Good thing I don't need to buy the happiness when I destroy you! FIGHT!!! (Ken’s Rage, 0:00-0:59) 60 Morbucks flies forward and begins to punch Toki repeatedly. With a half-smile, and one arm behind his back, he closes his eyes and deflects every punch with an open palm. Toki: You will have to do better than that. Morbucks: How about THIS? She flies back a short distance and fires a beam from her hands. Toki braces for the impact and is send flying down the mountain. 54 Morbucks: Hah! But when the dust clears from his impact, he stands up without a scratch. Toki: I would say impressive, but you said you bought your powers, no? In a blink, he is behind Morbucks Toki: It’s no substitute for years of training. Morbucks tries to punch Toki, but her fist is deflected, and Toki launches a barrage of attacks. With each punch gentle so as to not cause too much damage and recoil, he punches Morbucks 100 times in 3 seconds; the final blow sending her upwards. He then holds out his palms and fires two beams of energy at her. She returns fire, and the beams collide in the air, but Toki claps his hands and the beams disperse into many shards of energy, all of which fly into Morbucks and bringing her down into the mountainside. 40 She stands up and takes out a large briefcase, kicking it open to show several stacks of $100 dollar bills. Lighting them individually, she throws a series of Molotov cocktails at Toki, who intercepts them with balls of energy. Seeing her money go to waste, she pouts, and screams. Her cries are supersonic, sending soundwaves even Toki can’t stand. Toki: Ugh, what a racket. The distraction is enough, and she flies at him head on, socking him in the face. She continues to push him back, not letting up with her strikes, until he grabs both of her fists and throws her off. 27 Taking out a bagful of gold coins, she blasts it with her lasers right into Toki, melting the gold and fastening him to the rock with makeshift restraints. He smiles, and shines in a bright light; the restraints shatter. Morbucks pouts and flies up, but Toki flies upwards as well, propelling himself by shooting energy from his hands and spiraling into the sky. When he matches Morbucks’ height, he grabs her by the neck and stops his thrusters; falling back down onto the mountain, he plows her into the ground and steps back. 15 Morbucks: YOU CAN’T BEAT ME! I’M THE MOST POWERFUL POWERPUFF GIRL!!! With her red hair waving and her armour shining bright, Morbucks gives the appearance of a Super Saiyan as she flies at full speed towards Toki. She cracks the sound barrier and collides into him, carrying him up the mountainside to the peaks, and throws him down. Throughout the whole ordeal, Toki never once shows a sign of pain, and gets up; beckoning for Morbucks to try again. She screams and obliges, looping around in the air for another punch. 5'' As she approaches, he holds out a finger and stops her dead in her tracks by pushing it against your forehead. Morbucks: What? How.... why... why do I feel so... happy? Toki: Sleep well. (Beginning of a New Era, 0:27-1:10) ''1 As he removes his finger and turns around, Morbucks explodes. K.O!!! He walks away while the smoke clears, leaving Morbucks’ charred body on the ground. Toki: You are still a child. The feelings of happiness I gave you were only a fraction of my power, which you are far too young to experience. Fortunately, that also would have killed you had you felt it all. He stops to look back at her body. Toki: I can heal your wounds, remember. And I intend to. But for your sake, it is best you stay down until I end this game. He turns to shout at the sky. You! Wherever you are! You dare force me to fight a child with my power! I will find you! And your death will not be spared pain! Aftershock ???: Brave words, Toki. You are powerful, but not the only powerful combatant here. We both know you can’t kill me, if you don’t have the guts to kill that spoiled brat. This melee’s winner is Toki, by KO. Results Winning Combatant Votes: *Morbucks: 2 *Toki: 13 Winning Method Votes: *Death: 1 *KO: 12 Follow Toki's path here See the tournament's main page here Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:MP999 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees